Kismet
by HJP265
Summary: Jeder weiß,dass man keine Rothaarige als Brautjungfer auswählt da sie deinen Bräutigam stehlen wird! Lest warum Ginny immer schon der festen Überzeugung war dass sie und Harry zusammen gehören. Übersetzung! Link drinnen! AN genau durch lesen,wichtig HP/HG
1. Kismet

AN: Also hier ist eine weitere Übersetzung von mir!!!! Es ist auf jeden Fall eine Harry/Hermione FF. NIchts anderes kommt unter meine Fittiche.

Also in dieser Geschichte kommt Ginny an manchen stellen, naja, drücken wir es mal milde aus, gestört rüber. Nicht darüber wundern. Auserdem kommt hier sehr viel Aberglaube vor, ihr wisst schon solche sachen wie eine Raabe ist ein schlechtes Omen etc. Wenn ihr einige nicht kennt die hier vorkommen, hmm, naja, nun dann lernt sie jetzt kennen. Ich fand die Geschichte so merkwürdig, dass sie mir wieder komisch rüber kam und ich sie deswegen liebe.

Also diese FF besteht eigentlich aus einzelnen One-shots, aber ich werde sie zusammen raufladen, da es dann leichter ist sie zu verfolgen. es gibt 5 'Kapitel', wobei 4 aus Ginnys Sicht sind und das letzte aus Hermiones Sicht.

Also hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lässt Kommis da.

Ach und bevor ich es vergesse:

Dies ist eine Übersetzung. **Originalauthor** ist:_**cosmopolitan411**_ Der **Link** zu **Kismet** **(engl. Kismet)** ist: _**http:// fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7970 **_(ihr müsst die Abstände nach den Punkten weg lassen, irgendwie geht das hier sonst nicht)_** Jedes Kapitel hat einen anderen Link, da sie wie gesagt im Original ONeshots sind, daher achtet am Anfang jedes Kapitels schreibe ich den Link dazu.  
**_

Und mir gehört nicht, sonst wären garantierte Harry und Hermione zusammen und nicht Ginny und Harry. Und ich verdiehne, leider, hiermit auch kein das reicht viel Spaß beim lesen, und bitte ganz viele Kommis hinterlassen, nur Flames sind nicht erwünscht.

* * *

Part 1:

_**Kismet:**_

das unabwendbare Schicksal im arabischen Glauben

* * *

Ich war mir immer so sicher, dass er der Eine für mich ist, bereits als ich ein junges Mädchen war **wusste** ich es einfach. Als ich das erste Mal von ihm gehört hatte - **der** Harry Potter, 'der Junge der lebt' - fühlte ich **es**, diese Welle von etwas so erstaunlichem, so unbeschreiblichem; es war Kismet.

Ich kann mich sogar an die ersten Zeichen erinnern, als ob sie erst gestern gewesen wären. Es geschah als ich gerade einmal elf Jahre alt war, sie kamen langsam, aber ich erkannte sie sofort. Eines Nachts, wie aus dem Nichts herauf, habe ich einfach - ich habe, von all den Möglichkeiten die es gibt, geträumt das ich ein Bad nehme. Und dann, am nächsten Morgen, als ich die Küche verließ um mich zu duschen, stolperte ich über die Treppe. Und **dann**, da war das garantierte Zeichen dass mir etwas Großes widerfahren würde - ich bemerkte dass die Linien meiner Hand ein **M** formten.

Nun ich war immer schon etwas romantisch, und das war der Grund weshalb ich diese kleinen 'Zufälle' als das sah was sie wirklich waren - **Zeichen**. Solange es um Liebe ging kannte ich den ganzen Aberglauben dazu, und diese Zeichen - na ja diese drei waren die wesentlichsten und magischsten Zeichen die einem geschehen können, sichere Brandzeichen dass du dich bald verlieben würdest.

Ich musste nur - ich musste wissen wer es war, also benütze ich alles was ich kannte zu meinem Vorteil. Jeden Abend, bevor ich ins Bett ging, stand ich vor dem Spiegel und bürstete mein Haar genau drei Mal, und dann würde ich weggehen und sicher gehen dass meine Schuhe, in denen ich einen Zweig Rosmarin und Thymian gelegt hatte, vor meinem Bett lagen, genau wie es die alten Überlieferungen verlangten.

Ich tat alles - ich trug mein Nachthemd verkehrt herum, zählte neun Sterne für neun Nächte, und rieb meinen Bettpfosten mit einer Zitronenschale ein bevor ich das Licht ausmachte. Ich schlief sogar mit einem Spiegel unter meinem Bett, trotz der Unbequemlichkeiten die es verursacht hatte. Ich habe alle nötigen Maßnahmen mit einer solchen Sorgfalt getroffen, dass es die meisten Leute erstaunt hätte dass ein kaum elf Jahre altes Kind zu einer so akribischen Genauigkeit fähig wäre.

Und es war es Wert, die ganzen Mühen, es hatte sich am Ende wirklich ausgezahlt - zehnfach um es genau zu sagen. Genau wie ich es auch sollte, träumte ich wie mein zukünftiger Freund aussehen sollte - ich träumte von **ihm**.

Ich nahm es mit Leichtigkeit an, ich war mehr als bereit die Zeichen für das was sie standen zu akzeptieren. Aber zur gleichen Zeit wusste ich was diese verdammten 'logischen' Leute, die ohne jede Intuition und **Glauben** waren, sagen würden, also musste ich es testen. Ich musste herausfinden ob das was ich immer geglaubt hatte tatsächlich so wahr war wie ich glaubte. Also als ich von Rons, Georges und Freds Plan hörte, dass sie Harry retten wollten, bereitete ich mich auf meine eigene Art und Weise vor.

An dem Tag an dem ich erfuhr, dass er kommen würde legte ich ein Kleeblatt - dass ich von Mum in ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt umwandeln ließ - in meinen rechten Schuh. Laut des Aberglaubens würde der nächste Junggeselle, den ich sehen würde mein, Ehemann werden. Am Ende geschah alles wie ich wusste dass es geschehen würde, er kam hinein als ich frühstückte. Es war er, der erste allein stehende Mann, abgesehen von meinen Familienmitgliedern, den ich gesehen hatte seitdem ich das Kleeblatt in meinen Schuh gelegt hatte. Wie ich sagte, es war Kismet.

Nun einige Leute könnten sagen dass **das** - ein sicheres Zeichen von Gott und nicht weniger - nicht genug wäre. Sie liegen falsch, ich habe es in meinem fünften Schuljahr in Hogwarts bewiesen als er sich in mich verliebte. Sicher, es hat mich fünf Jahre gekostet seit dem ich das erste Mal von unserer Liebe erfahren habe um ihn zu bekommen, aber dass ist nicht von großer Bedeutung, alles was zählt ist dass ich ihn bekam. Es war **Schicksal**.

Der einzige Grund weshalb wir überhaupt die Sache beendet hatten war, weil dieser verdammte Trottel **so** ehrenhaft war - wirklich, es ist nicht schwer zu verstehen warum er als '**der** Harry Potter' bezeichnet wurde. Er beendete es um **mich** zu beschützen, so dass Voldemort nicht von seiner unsterblichen Liebe **mir** gegenüber erfahren würde. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber ich wusste das war der Grund dafür. Egal wie of er die Tatsache abstritt, ich kannte ihn und deshalb konnte ich den Grund hinter all diesen Taten erkennen.

Also wartete ich.

Das Ende des Krieges kam, aber er brauchte immer noch seinen Freiraum. Ich ließ ihm sie haben, nach allem wer war ich den um dem **Helden** das abzuschlagen was er brauchte? Ich konnte sagen, dass er vorbereitet sein wollte für unsere Liebe, sodass sich nichts ihr in den Weg stellen konnte oder sie behindern würde. Er wollte nur das Beste für mich. Er hat es nicht gesagt, aber, natürlich, verstand ich ihn gut genug um zwischen den Zeilen lesen zu können, um hinter der Fassade blicken zu können.

Seine Dämonen raubten ihm die letzten Kräfte und er brauchte eine Schulter an die er sich anlehnen konnte - das war als **sie** kam. Armer Kerl, er war einfach so schwach, er war nie stark genug um sich gegen ihren hinterhältigen Plan zu wehren. Er verliebte sich in sie, in dieser fehlgeleiteten Verzweiflung nach etwas Trost. Er bekam keinen Trost bis sie nicht auftauchte - sie beherrschte diese psychologische Scheiße gut. Aber das war auch schon alles, er hat es einfach fälschlicher Weise als etwas mehr interpretiert. Und sie - **sie** war nur allzu glücklich um die Vorteile daraus zu ziehen, sie manipulierte ihn, spielte mit seinem Verstand und zwang ihn sich in sie zu verlieben.

Es war alles in allem ziemlich abscheulich mit anzusehen, wie er ihr überall hin gefolgt ist wie ein verdammter verlorener Welpe oder so etwas, wie er ihr Spitznamen gab wie 'Liebes', 'mein kleiner sexy Bücherwurm', oder einfach nur 'mein Luder'. Ich verkrampfte mich jedes Mal wenn ich diesen liebenden Ton hörte den er bei ihr verwendete, und sah wie seine Augen aufleuchteten wenn er sie nur ansah.

Ich hasste es, dass er das nicht mehr mit mir so machte. Die verdammte Göre hatte ihn so sehr verwirrt, alles kam durcheinander, er konnte nicht mehr richtig von falsch unterscheiden. Sie kontrollierte ihn, nutze ihn aus als er am schwächsten war, und hielt ihn unter ihrer starken Hand. Sie war eine überzeugende Schlampe, sie benutze ihren Intellekt um den Mann zu verführen den sie ihren, angeblich, besten Freund nennt. Was für eine Person macht so eine grauenvolle Sache?

Als er um ihre Hand anhielt wurde ich nicht wie die anderen hereingelegt; die hatten tatsächlich die Frechheit das die 'Romanze des Jahrhunderts' zu nennen, **Idioten**. Ich war die Einzige die tatsächlich sah was das alles war, was das alles in Wirklichkeit war. Ich sah hinter diese falsche, liebende 'Fassade'. Ich sah wie schrecklich getäuscht er wurde.

Und so kamen meine immer schicksalhaften Zeichen zu mir zurück. Es begann alles damit als mich die Göre aussuchte ihre Brautjungfer zu werden, **Idiotin**. Wie zur Hölle können die Leute **das** tatsächlich als die klügste Hexe ihres Alters bezeichnen? Jeder weiß dass man keine Rothaarige als Brautjungfer auswählt da sie deinen Bräutigam stehlen wird! Aber **wie auch immer**, mir war es Recht; ich war mehr als bereit das für das was es stand zu akzeptieren - ein Zeichen, eine Bestätigung. Ich wusste - ich wusste einfach dass mir damit gesagt wurde nicht aufzugeben und ich war mir sicher, dass es sich am Ende bezahlt machen würde, genau wie es das letzte Mal der Fall war.

Die Hochzeit kam und ich muss zugeben, dass ich ziemlich verzweifelt von der Tatsache war - geschockt war das Gott, die Zeichen, mich so sehr enttäuscht hatten. Ich war den Tränen nahe als die Hochzeit weiter ging, meine Hoffnung verblasste mit jedem Wort das vom Priester gesagt wurde immer mehr und mehr. Doch **dann** geschah die wundervollste und fantastischste Sache.

Als **es** geschah fügte sich meine Herz sofort von alleine wieder zusammen - all die zerbrochenen Stücke kehrten zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz zurück. Es war ein unvergesslicher Augenblick, einer an dem ich ein perverses Vergnügen nahm es zu sehen. Jeder sagte dass es unheimlich romantisch war wie er **so** nervös darüber war da er 'die Liebe seines Lebens' heiratete dass er dabei sogar den Ring fallen ließ, aber nur ich kannte die **wahre** Bedeutung, die Wichtigkeit, die hinter dem steckte. Nach allem, die Überlieferung **sagt eindeutig,** dass wenn der Bräutigam das während der Zeremonie tut, dass dann die Ehe zum scheitern verurteilt sein wird.

In dieser Nacht schlief ich mit einem Stück ihres Hochzeitskuchen unter meinem Kissen damit mir das Bild meines zukünftigen Ehemannes in meinen Träumen erscheinen würde - ich sah **ihn** wieder, er war da um meinen Glauben in ihn wieder aufzufrischen.

**Alles**, es deutete alles auf uns. Es ist Kismet und ich weiß es. Ich werde es – **uns** - nicht gehen lassen - ich bin stärker als das und ich weiß ich werde bis zum Schluss durch halten. Die Zeichen, sie beschützen mich, ich weiß es.

* * *

AN: So das wars hoffe auf Kommis.

* * *


	2. Verwelken

Dies ist eine Übersetzung. **Originalauthor** ist:_**cosmopolitan411**_ Der **Link** zu **Verwelken (engl. Wilting):** **http:// fanfiction. portkey. org/story/8074 **(ihr müsst die Abstände nach den Punkten weg lassen, irgendwie geht das hier sonst nicht)_**  
**_

Und mir gehört nicht, sonst wären garantierte Harry und Hermione zusammen und nicht Ginny und Harry. Und ich verdiehne, leider, hiermit auch kein das reicht viel Spaß beim lesen, und bitte ganz viele Kommis hinterlassen, nur Flames sind nicht erwünscht.

* * *

Part 2:

**_Verwelken:_**

verkümmern, schlaff werden, verblühen

* * *

Ich verstehe es nicht…ich begreife einfach nicht wie das sein kann. Es verblüfft mich wie nur der bloße Anblick von ihm und **ihr** mich dazu bringt einen Wutanfall zu bekommen- den ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, von Zeit zu Zeit habe, eine Tatsache die er sich **absolut** nicht bewusst ist, da ich dazu tendiere ihn nur in meinem Zimmer zu bekommen - aber er zuckt nicht einmal mit der Wimper wenn er mich mit all diesen anderen Typen zusammen sieht.

Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!

Es sollten **wir** sein, die Schicksalsgöttinnen haben mir das versprochen, trotzdem scheint er unerbittlich das Unabwendbare zu ignorieren indem er mit **ihr** zusammen bleibt. Sieht er nicht dass ich ihn liebe, dass ich **ihn** brauche? Er ist Harry Potter - **mein** Harry Potter, also warum amüsiert er sich mit diesem verdammten, manipulativen Flittchen?!

»Hallo, Gin.« grüßt **er** mich auf einmal, und setzt sich auf den Platz neben mich hin und bringt mich effektiv aus meiner Träumerei.

Als er einen Arm auf die Lehne meines Sitzes legt bemerke ich, dass es mir fast unmöglich ist den Seufzer, bei dem Gefühl dass er mir so nahe ist, zurückzuhalten - unschuldig versucht er in Kontakt mit mir zu treten ohne dass es offensichtlich erscheint, aber ich sehe hinter die Fassade, das tue ich immer bei ihm. Ich sehe das alles weil ich, **weiß** dass er mich genau so sehr braucht wie ich ihn.

Es ist Schicksal - **Kismet**.

»Wo ist das kleine, alte Frauchen?« frag ich ihn, ich kann es nicht ohne einen Seitenhieb gegen sie zu richten, aber ich verdecke es mit einem neckenden Ton damit er nicht klüger wäre als vor der Beleidigung. Ich sage es so arglos und unschuldig, obwohl meine Absichten alles andere als das sind, während ich Zentimeterweise näher zu ihm hin rücke - ich nähere mich ihm unbemerkt, und schwelge in dem Gefühl von ihm.

Er lächelt freundlich - **Mann**, ich liebe dieses Lachen. »In der Küche und hilft Molly bei einem Kuchen, ich befürchte trotzdem dass sie erkennen wird, dass egal wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengt sie immer vollkommen grauenhaft beim Kochen sein wird.«

Hab's **gewusst** dass sie eine grauenhaft Ehefrau sein wird.

»Einige Leute sind einfach nicht dafür geschaffen.« sage ich ihm wehmütig als ich meinem Kopf auf seine stramme, harte Brust lege. Gott, ich liebe dieses Gefühl - so **männlich**, so Harry.

Er, wie auch immer, verspannte sich für einen Moment, als ob er unsicher wäre was er tun sollte, und ich erkenne dass er wahrscheinlich Angst hat, dass seine Schlampe tatsächlich, letztendlich erkennt was einfach offensichtlich ist. Aber, schließlich, gewinne ich und er gibt seinen sexuellen Begierden nach und entspannt sich.

»J- ja, das ist genau das was ich gesagt habe.« stottert er - der arme Junge hat mich so sehr vermisst, dass er sprachlos wegen dem Körperkontakt ist. **Merlin**, er ist so süß, **so** mein.

»Manchmal, egal wie sehr wir es versuchen und es wollen dass es so ist, gibt es Sachen die einfach nicht sein sollen.« fahre ich fort.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. »Nehme ich an.« sagt er, seine Stimme wankt leicht als er die Wörter ausspricht.

Ich hebe zögernd meine Hand und lege sie auf sein Bein, ich wage einen Blick in seine Augen während ich das tue. Sie weiten sich, und machen diesen unbeschreiblichen und wundervollen sexy Blick der nur aufgrund von Lust entstanden sein kann. Ich fühle wie ich bei jeder weiteren Sekunde von diesem Anblick angespannter werde.

Er fängt an sich ungeschickt weg zu bewegen. »Gin-«

»Harry.« eine Stimme unterbricht ihn und ich sehe wie **sie** in das Wohnzimmer kommt. Ich Schwelge in dem Gefühl von Stolz, das ich fühle als ich 'die klügste Hexe ihres Alters' sehe wie sie sprachlos da steht, ihre Kinnlade offen, und mich anstarrt als ich beginne sein Bein zu reiben. Obwohl er zurückweicht, und zuerst bin ich etwas verletzt wegen dieser Sache aber, mein Gott, ich erkenne der Junge ist zu lieb für sein eigenes Wohl, er will einfach nicht ihre Gefühle verletzten.

Sie schüttelt kaum merklich mit ihrem Kopf und dreht sich um und geht weg - die Schlampe hat ihn sowieso nicht verdient wenn das ihre ganze Reaktion darauf ist. Ich hätte um ihn gekämpft, wie ich es in der Vergangenheit schon getan habe - dummes Mädchen liebt ihn nicht einmal **richtig**, Schlampe.

»Schatz!« schreit ihr Harry hinterher, befreit sich aus meinem Griff und springt schnell von der Couch auf, stolpert als er über sie drüber springt und ihr hinterher rennt.

Ich sitze da, leicht verwirrt für einen Moment, und frage mich was ich tun soll. Fragen über Fragen - so viele um zu entscheiden, ich könnte einfach hier bleiben und darauf warten dass er zurück kommt nachdem er es mit ihr beendet hat oder ich könnte es mir ansehen. Ich muss, wie auch immer, zu geben dass die Tatsache wie ich gequält wurde, da ich sie mir ansehen musste wie sie die letzten vier Jahre die Rolle eines glücklich verheirateten Paares bis zur Schmerzgrenze hin gespielt haben, mich etwas gehässig gemachte hatte.

Und so entschied ich mich, **endlich**, ihnen zu folgen da ich wirklich nicht sehen wollte wie mein Harry von diesem Weib verhext wird. Ich ging ihnen nach, und versteckte mich im Schatten während ich ihnen folgte - ich sah zu wie Harry sie aufholte und es endlich schaffte sie zu zwingen ihn anzublicken und mit ihm in Mum's Garten zu reden.

»Hermione, Schatz, es war nicht so wie es ausgesehen hat, ich schwöre es!«

Ich keuchte auf als ich das hörte. **Was**? Das hätte die Chance sein können um es zu beenden, um es auf leichte Weise zu beenden. Warum besteht er darauf immer der nette Junge zu sein, immer so dagegen jemandem anderem das Herz zu brechen wenn es ihm sichtbar weh tut?

»Dann was war es Harry?« fauchte sie ihn an, ihre Stimme zitterte praktisch vor reinem Hass.

**Ja** - nur ein wenig mehr und die Schicksalsgöttinnen werden ihn mir übergeben, ich kann es jetzt praktisch spüren.

»Das war alles sie, Hermione, ich schwöre es. Ginny hat sich einfach so sehr an mich ran gemacht und ich war so geschockt dass-«

**Was**?!

»Stopp!« unterbrach sie, und zuckte leicht zusammen, ein Ausdruck von Schmerz durchfuhr ihr Gesicht als sie ihm zuhörte. »Ich werde dich das nur einmal fragen und du solltest besser ehrlich zu mir sein Harry: hasst du sie gewollt? In diesem Moment hat es jemals einen Moment gegeben in dem du es in betracht gezogen hättest?« fragte sie ihn durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, und ballte ihre Hände an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten während sie redete, ihr Griff wurde mit jedem Wort fester.

»Nein.« sagte er ihr, seine Stimme ist so ehrlich dass ich in diesem Moment hier und jetzt fast gestorben wäre. Wie kann er so lügen? Wie kann er es alles ignorieren - oder, noch besser, warum besteht er darauf sich selber und alle um sich herum zu täuschen?

»Bist du dir sicher Harry? Ich meine, du kennst mich, ich bin nicht die selbstsicherste und ich muss die Wahrheit kennen weil du sie früher gewollt hast - du hast sie einmal **geliebt**, so viel weiß ich…und - und ich **muss** es wissen. Ich will nur - ich kann nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken nachdem ich das gesehen habe, ich muss einfach beruhigt werden.« sie schwafelt ohne Ende über Selbstbewusstsein. »Und, ernsthaft, ich hätte es viel lieber wenn du ehrlich mit mir bist indem du ja sagst anstatt mit mir zusammen bleibst aus einem fehlgeleiteten Mitleid oder weil du **denkst** du liebst deine Frau - ich verdiene besseres als das Harry. Ich werde es dir nicht vorhalten wenn du ja sagst, ich verspreche es.«

Ich kann nicht anders als zu lächeln nachdem was ich gehört habe. Das Wissen dass sie genauso die Wahrheit sieht freut mich ungemein. Wir sind **wahrhaftig** füreinander geschaffen wenn sogar seine naive und völlig ahnungslose Frau anfängt es zu sehen.

»Nein, Hermione.« versichert er ihr, und zieht sie nah an sich heran. Ich kann fast nicht hören was er sagt als er sein Gesicht in ihre Haare vergräbt, aber ich bin nah genug dran um das Geflüster zu hören als er sagt »Du bist es, du warst es immer schon - ich habe es vielleicht nicht so früh erkannt wie ich es sollte aber ich weiß es jetzt und ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, nicht jetzt, niemals. Ich habe dich endlich, du steckst mit mir fest.« versichert er ihr mit einem leuchtendem Grinsen und drückt sich leicht von ihr weg, er lässt nur soviel Abstand zwischen ihnen zu damit er ihr in die Augen schauen kann. Als er beginnt ihr die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen fühlte ich tatsächlich wie mein Herz bricht.

Sie schnieft leicht und ich kann nicht anders als mit meinen Augen zu rollen bei der unreife von dieser Schlampe - ernsthaft, es gibt Leute die schlimmer dran sind als sie, wie ich, also warum bemitleidet sie sich selber? **Schlampe**.

»Ich hoffe du weißt dass du die nächste Woche auf dem Sofa schlafen wirst.«

»Was?!«

»Du hättest sie wegstoßen sollen wenn du wirklich nicht gewollt hättest dass sie das tut Harry. Du hast gesagt du warst geschockt und ich vertraue dir deshalb werde ich darüber hinweg sehen, aber du wirst trotzdem deswegen bestraft.«

»Was - na ja - kann ich dann zumindest in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen? Ich meine, warum das Sofa?« sprudelt es aus ihm heraus.

»Sicher, wenn du nie wieder Sex haben willst, geh und mach es.« ist ihre sofortige Erwiderung, kein Zögern und sie richtet mit einem perfektem Pokerface. Oh mein Gott, sie ist unglaublich beim Manipulieren.

»**In Ordnung**,« er nickt, »das Sofa also.«

»Guter Junge.« sie lächelt. »Nun komm, ich habe vorher deine Hilfe beim Öffnen eines Konservenglases gebraucht.«

»**Ich komme**.«

Ich sah zu wie er ihr wie ein verlorener Welpe hinter her läuft und ich konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Was ist diese Kraft die sie über ihn hat - es ist unnatürlich und grausam, die Art und Weise wie sie ihn behandelt. Es kann nicht halten, es ist nicht echt, so viel weiß ich, aber was ich nicht weiß ist wie lange ich noch so weiter machen kann.

Während ich mich selber auf den Boden fallen lasse, geschüttelt vom Weinen und vor Angst, über die Möglichkeit dass die Schicksalsgöttinnen mich im Stich gelassen haben, frage ich mich wie lange ich so weiter machen kann. Ich habe keine Zweifel darüber dass wir zusammen gehören, aber das Problem ist dass ich nicht weiß wie lange ich warten kann ohne mich selber zu verlieren. Ich kann sie nicht so zusammen sehen, all dieses ekelhafte herum turteln, ohne meinen Verstand zu verlieren.

Ich brauche dass er sieht dass ich nichts ohne ihn bin - dass ich zerbreche, **verwelke** direkt vor seinen Augen.

Ich brauche ihn - wir sind Kismet, **Perfektion** und ich werde das nicht los lassen.

* * *

AN: So das war nun Part 2. Hoffe es gefällt euch...und was denkt ihr von Ginny. Ich liebe sie in dieser FF. Man möchte doch so gern zum Handy greifen und einen Psychiater anrufen, oder? (zumindest ist das so bei mir) sagt mir eure meinung mit den KOmmi=). Und ja, danke an die Leute die eins da gelassen haben, danke, danke, ihr seit toll!


	3. Blasphemie

Dies ist eine Übersetzung. **Originalauthor** ist:_**cosmopolitan411**_ Der **Link** zu **Blasphemie: (engl. Blasphemy) http: // fanfiction. portkey. org/ story/ 8109**(ihr müsst die Abstände nach den Punkten weg lassen, irgendwie geht das hier sonst nicht)_**  
**_

Und mir gehört nicht, sonst wären garantierte Harry und Hermione zusammen und nicht Ginny und Harry. Und ich verdiehne, leider, hiermit auch kein das reicht viel Spaß beim lesen, und bitte ganz viele Kommis hinterlassen, nur Flames sind nicht erwünscht.

* * *

Part 3:

_**Blasphemie:**_

ursprünglich „Gotteslästerung"; öffentliche Leugnen, Verhöhnen oder Verfluchen bestimmter Glaubensinhalte einer Religion

* * *

Gott, die ganze Sache mit ihrer Ehe war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt; ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen warum sie es nicht endlich begreifen. Es ist so als ob sie das Unabwendbare leugnen würden; **jedes** Zeichen deutet auf die Auflösung dieser falschen, kleinen, **blasphemischen** 'Ehe' in der sie stecken.

Ich meine alles was mit dieser Ehe zu tun hat ist einfach so falsch. Verdammt noch einmal, sie haben sogar zusammen Fotos gemacht während sie verlobt waren; jeder weiß, dass das der perfekte Weg ist um sicher zu gehen, dass deine Ehe nicht gut enden wird, also **warum** täuschen sie weiter etwas vor? Warum verlängern sie den Schmerz der damit verbunden ist?

Es ist einfach so Sinnlos.

»Warum seufzt du?« fragt mich eine ziemlich nervende, muntere Stimme während ich eine Strähne zu Recht rückte bevor ich den Schleier über meinen Kopf zog und dabei mein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich wirklich makellos aussehe.

»Gar nichts, Hermione.« ist meine knappe Antwort und ich versuche wenigsten ein wenig Wärme in meine Stimme zulegen während ich mit der Schlampe rede, die mir Harry weggenommen hat mit ihren berechneten und perfekt ausgeführten Lügen.

Sie lächelt mich an während sie an ihrem Brautjungfernkleid herumzieht. »Na ja dann verzieh nicht so dein Gesicht. Du heiratest heute, Gin, also dreh dieses Lächeln um!« sagt sie mir mit einem breiten Lächeln bei dem ich nicht anders kann als herablassend eine Augenbraue zu heben. **Wirklich**, sie macht es einem zu leicht.

Sie ist so talentiert in dem, dass muss ich, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke wirklich zugeben; sie fesselt die Leute so, dass diese tun was sie will ohne das die Leute den geringsten Fehler dabei sehen. Sie hat Harry einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, hat all seine Sinne **geblendet** - alles ist logisch und begründet, sie machte ihn absolut ignorant gegenüber den Sachen die wirklich hätten sein sollen. All ihre Lügen, all ihre Taten, all ihre Ausbeutungen sind **frevelhaft** und ich bete nur, dass sie eines Tages vom Blitz getroffen wird, weil sie mit den Schicksalsgöttinnen so sehr herumgespielt hat.

Wir müssen solche Leute wie sie sowieso loswerden.

Sie macht das alles in so vielen verschiedenen Situationen, sie erlaubt nie Leuten das zu haben was sie wollen, nicht einmal Ein Mal. Sogar bei ihrem ersten Sohn konnte sie nicht von diesem ungleichen und bösen Verlangen, alles um sie herum zu kontrollieren so dass es ihren **perfekten**, **kleinen** Erwartungen gerecht wird, loslassen.

Er wollte bloß sein Kind Albus Severus nennen und sie hat »Nein.« gesagt, kann man sich so etwas vorstellen? Ich meine selbst als er versucht hat etwas Ehrenhaftes zu tun indem er eine Ehrerbittung an seinen früheren Mentor leisten wollte sagte sie im einfach, dass es der »süßeste und entsetzlichste« Name sei den sie je gehört hätte und dass sie niemals ihrem Kind so etwas antun würde. Die verdammte Schlampe hat keinen Respekt vor ihm; er verdient soviel mehr als diese Frau die ihn dazu zwingt seinem Sohn einen anderen Namen zu geben als den, den **er** wollte.

Sie ist so fordernd, sie zwingt ihn seine Ideale zu ändern so dass sie in ihr **perfektes**, **kleines** Bild, wie ein Leben sein sollte, passen - es ist unecht, es ist unwahr. Sie sieht ihn nicht, nicht **wirklich**, nicht so wie ich ihn sehe.

Sie kann nicht sehen dass er perfekt ist; er ist loyal, mutig, stark, berühmt, reich - alles was eine Frau jemals wollen könnte. **Nein**, für sie ist er **immer noch** voller Fehler, 'ein narzisstischer kleiner Schwachkopf' nennt sie ihn wann immer er etwas macht das sie als angeben klassifiziert. Sie verwendet sogar diese neckende Stimme bei der ich deutlich sehe dass es nur eine weitere Fassade ist - aber niemand sonst tut dies, blinde **Idioten**.

Sie kann nicht sehen, dass er dieses in den Himmel hebt verdient. Stattdessen, macht sie ihn nieder, lässt ihn denken, dass er niemanden anderen verdient außer ihr. Sie macht in zu einem bescheidenen und schwachen Mann - eine Hülle von dem was er einmal war - der zu sehr Angst hat sich irgendwo anders umzusehen aus Angst vor Zurückweisung.

Sie macht ihn kaputt.

»Verdammt noch einmal, Gin, du heiratest heute, und das mit niemand geringerem als Neville Longbottom - du solltest glücklich sein, auf **Zehenspitzen** solltest du denn Moment erwarten in dem du zum Altar schreitest und die Liebe deines Lebens heiratest. Es ist magisch, Gin, genieße es solange du kannst.« beratet mich Hermione gutgläubig, offensichtlich versucht sie mich zu täuschen damit ich glaube, dass sie sich um mich sorgt, damit ich vergesse dass sie mir die Liebe meines Lebens gestohlen hat.

Außerdem, ernsthaft, als ob Neville **Longbottom** jemals meine Bedürfnisse befriedigen könnte! Um Himmels Willen, er ist der verdammte 'Junge der es nicht war', der »**vielleicht**?...nein«, der Zurückgewiesene. Als ob jemand so wertloses, zweit ranginges jemals meine Wünsche erfüllen könnte, mich wirklich befriedigen könnte. Die bloße Idee ist so vollkommen absurd, dass ich nicht anders kann als bei der Vorstellung zu lachen. **Erbärmlich**, wirklich.

Obwohl, ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich den Moment, in dem ich heute zum Altar schreiten, kaum noch erwarten kann. Tatsächlich, **bin** ich auf 'Zehenspitzen' gespannt, ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen was geschehen wird - diese vergangenen acht Monate indem ich alles perfekt berechnet habe werden sich endlich auszahlen. Wenn ich diesen Gang hinuntergehen werde wird er mich sehen, er wird sehen wie atemberaubend schön ich bin, wie gut ich bin, wie perfekt ich bin - und wie unglaublich mangelhaft und boshaft seine 'Frau' ist.

Wenn ich zu diesem Altar schreiten werde, **weiß** ich, dass er was dagegen einzuwenden haben wird; ich weiß, dass er es erkennen wird, es sehen wird. Ich **weiß **das**,** trotz der Tatsache, dass wir die Gesellschaft empören werden wegen der unorthodoxen Art und Weise wie wir unsere Liebe aufdecken werden, aber er - **wir** werden uns darum nicht kümmern, denn, ernsthaft, wer will das Universum empören nur damit er die Moral der Gesellschaft befriedigt?

Nach allem, wer sind wir um mit dem Schicksal zu streiten? Wer sind wir dass wir Blasphemie begehen indem wir das ignorieren was so deutlich in den Sternen steht?

Wir sind Kismet, und deswegen wird alles am Ende in die Richtige Bahn fallen. Ich weiß es.

* * *

AN: So das wars nun schon wieder. Ich weiß es hat gedauert, aber es gab probleme mit dem Anmelden hier, was vielleicht bei einigen von euch auch der Fall war. Also ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hoffe ihr hinterlässt 2, 3 reviews. Das wäre wirklich schön. also bis bald. PS. Ich bräuchte einen Beta, weiß jemand wie das Funktioniert??????????? Oder hat wer Lust??????


	4. Eidetik

AN: Also dies ist nun der eltzte Teil aus Ginnys Sciht der nächste Part ist der Letzte und er ist aus Hermiones Sicht geschrieben. Danach werde ich meine nächste Übersetzung uploaden.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung. **Originalauthor** ist:_**cosmopolitan411**_ Der **Link** zu **Eidetik** **(engl. Eidetic)** ist: **http: // fanfiction. portkey. org/story/8113**(ihr müsst die Abstände nach den Punkten weg lassen, irgendwie geht das hier sonst nicht)_** Jedes Kapitel hat einen anderen Link, da sie wie gesagt im Original ONeshots sind, daher achtet am Anfang jedes Kapitels schreibe ich den Link dazu.  
**_

Und mir gehört nicht, sonst wären garantierte Harry und Hermione zusammen und nicht Ginny und Harry. Und ich verdiehne, leider, hiermit auch kein das reicht viel Spaß beim lesen, und bitte ganz viele Kommis hinterlassen, nur Flames sind nicht erwünscht.

Und danke für die Reviews, wirklich dank.

* * *

Part 4:

**_Eidetik:_**

Psych.: Eidetik eine besondere Qualität des Vorstellungsvermögens. Die Vorstellungen eines Eidetikers können so realistisch wie reale Wahrnehmungen sein

* * *

Es gab eine Zeit in der ich mir so sicher war, dass die Schicksalsgöttinnen zu mir stehen würden egal was da komme. Es gab eine Zeit in der ich mir so sicher war, dass die Welt mir zur Hilfe kommen würde, mich von dieser grauenhaften Parallelwelt retten würde in der ich versunken war - in der ich **gefangen** war.

Ich weiß nicht wann, wo, oder wie alles schief gelaufen ist - ich bin genauso verloren wie jeder andere wenn ich mich frage wie die Gottheiten das alles so schrecklich durcheinander bringen konnten. Wir waren füreinander bestimmt, soviel weiß ich - ich hatte alle Zeichen vor mir ausgebreitet. Die Karten haben es verkündigt, der Aberglaube hat mir versichert das etwas Wahres dran sein könnte, und die Teeblätter haben praktisch ein Lied darüber gesungen, und mir die Rechtsmäßigkeit von all den vorherigen Zeichen damit versichert.

Also wo ist das alles schief gelaufen?

**Merlin**, ich war mir so sicher, dass ich ihren Schutz hatte - dass sie zu mir stehen würden trotz all der Dinge die sie zwischen Harry und mir vermasselt hatten. Ich war mir so sicher dass… dass es nur ein nötiger Schritt war um ihn für mich vorzubereiten - für unsere Liebe. Ich werde sogar ehrlich sein und zugeben, dass es nie eine Zeit geben wird in der ich an der Tatsache zweifle, dass **Er** und **Ich** füreinander geschaffen sind, dass wir zusammen gehören, **Kismet**. Aber es tut einfach so weh diese Tatsache zu kennen während alle anderen ihr gegenüber blind zu sein scheinen…

Ich erinnere mich wie ich den langen Weg an meinem Hochzeitstag zum Altar hinunter schreiten musste unter dem Anschein dass ich einen 'unsterblichen Zustand des immer währenden Glücks' einging. Ich erinnere mich wie ich den Altar runter schritt und von ihm erwartete, dass er erkennt was so klar ist. Ich erinnere mich wie ich ihn an Nevilles Seite stehen sah und darauf wartete, dass er einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung macht. Ich erinnere mich wie sein Blick langsam auf dieser **verdammten**, manipulativen Schlampe stehen blieb.

Und, letztendlich, erinnere ich mich wie mein Herz zerbrach als ich in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, und gezwungen wurde Nevilles Heiratsantrag anzunehmen als **Er** tatsächlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte.

Es gibt so viele Erinnerungen die mir durch den Kopf gehen - ein Leben voll, **wortwörtlich**. All diese verdammten Bilder die sich in meinem Kopf abspielen, und mich, mit jeder Sekunde in der ich gezwungen werde diese schreckliche Sicht anzusehen, immer weiter auseinander reißen.

Ich erinnere mich an alle und sie bringen mich immer mehr und mehr um.

Das Bild als ich mein erstes, und einziges Kind, Clementine, auf die Welt bringe taucht in meinen Gedanken auf. Etwas dass so schön hätte sein sollen wurde von der Tatsache überschattet dass **Er** sich für mich freute, dass **Er** nichts falsches an der Tatsache sah dass ich das Kind eines anderen Mannes auf die Welt brachte.

Es häuft sich alles zu einer schrecklichen Collage an, die in meinen Gedanken eingraviert ist - die mich **konstant** verspottet, mich **konstant** daran erinnert was ich verloren habe, mich **konstant** dazu zwingt Zeuge meiner eigenen vergangenen Sünden zu sein.

In dieser Collage sehe ich mich wie ich neben Hermiones Seite sitzen muss, und ich ihre Hand halte während ich diese vollkommen widerwärtigen, liebenden Worte sage um sie zu beruhigen während sie auf Harry - **meinen** Harry wartet. Ich sehe wie Neville mich nach nur zwei Jahren Ehe verlässt, weil er erkennt das mein Herz nie seins war und auch nie seins sein wird, weil ich es bereits weggegeben habe, vollkommen, und das im zarten Alter von nur elf Jahren. Ich sehe eine Tochter die den Familiennamen Potter hätte tragen sollen. Ich sehe Verrat und Verlust während ich mir die Art und Weise vor Augen führe wie die Götter mich ruiniert haben - wie sie mich unfähig gemacht haben einen anderen Mann, in fünfzig Jahren meines Lebens, zu lieben, weil sie mir eine unwirklichen Garten Eden gezeigt haben welcher es mir nicht Möglich macht zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Ich lag falsch in der Vergangenheit, das werde ich zugeben; Ich habe versucht einer Frau den Ehemann zu stellen und das ohne Reue, ich habe das Herz eines Mannes gebrochen, ich habe um den Tod einer Frau gebeten die ich einmal eine Freundin nannte, und ich habe gelogen, und das viel.

Aber es soll gesagt sein, ich möchte daran **erinnern**, dass ich gesündigt habe weil sie mir gesagt haben, dass ich es tun soll - weil sie mir das versprochen hatten, trotz der Tatsache dass es dem nackten Auge nicht so erscheinen mag, aber die Welt ist nicht wirklich immer schwarz und weiß. Sie haben mir versichert, dass sich am Ende die Leiden bezahlt machen würden, also wo ist diese blockierte Entschädigung geblieben? Wurde es wegen einer verloren gegangenen Eule aufgehalten? Oder…oder wurde es fälschlicher Weise zum falschen Mädchen geschickt?

Es ist…es ist einfach alles so verdammt vermasselt und unwiderruflich, oder?

Aber nichts desto trotz, ich halte immer noch an meinem unfehlbaren Glauben an die Größe unserer grenzenlosen Liebe fest. Verwandte Seelen, das ist was wir sind - sie waren dazu bestimmt sich zu verbinden, sie hatten nur nie die Gelegenheit dazu…aber sie werden es, ich **weiß** es. Trotz der Art und Weise, wie die Schicksalsgöttinnen, den deutlichen umrissenen Weg zum vollkommenen Glück, verlassen haben, weiß ich das unsere Zeit kommen wird, mit oder ohne ihre Hilfe. Es ist vorherbestimmt, ich weiß es.

* * *

AN: So das wars. Nächstes Chap kommt so bald ich ein paar reviews sehe *gg*. Ah übrigens kennt jemand I'm not neurotic! The dary of Hermione Granger. Wenn ja und wenn es euch gefallen hat, das ist die nächste Geschichte die ich uploaden werde. freu freu, den die geschichte liebe ich, hoffe ihr werdet sie lesen und ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen.


	5. Prinzessinnen

AN: Also dies ist nun der letzte Teil und er ist aus Hermiones Sicht geschrieben. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin nicht wirklich glücklich mit diesem Part, was meine Übersetzungen angeht, ich habe es versucht so flüßig wie möglich zu machen. Leider habe ich gemerkt, dass ich selber auf so rießige schachtelsetzte stehe, die die meisten anderen Leute dan irgendwie irritieren für mich aber total logisch sind, hmm... hat zumindest meine Schwester so gesagt.

und nun zum Üblichen:

Dies ist eine Übersetzung. **Originalauthor** ist:_**cosmopolitan411**_ Der **Link** zu **Prinzessinen** ist: **http: // fanfiction. portkey. org/ story/ 8118**(ihr müsst die Abstände nach den Punkten weg lassen, irgendwie geht das hier sonst nicht)_** Jedes Kapitel hat einen anderen Link, da sie wie gesagt im Original ONeshots sind, daher achtet am Anfang jedes Kapitels schreibe ich den Link dazu.  
**_

Und mir gehört nicht, sonst wären garantierte Harry und Hermione zusammen und nicht Ginny und Harry. Und ich verdiehne, leider, hiermit auch kein das reicht viel Spaß beim lesen, und bitte ganz viele Kommis hinterlassen, nur Flames sind nicht erwünscht.

Und danke für die Reviews, wirklich dank.

Und ja am Freitag, große Überaschung, wie schon angekündigt lade ich meine nächste Übersetzung hoch. Diese ist meine 2. Libelingsgeschichte (meine Lieblinghs kommt zum schluss nach der) und zwar ist es I'm not neurotic! The Diary of Hermione Granger!! Ich möchte hier keine Werbung für mich machen *gg* aber die Geschichte ist echt toll, also lesen!!!

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel hier.

und bevor ich es vergesse, hier hat Ron die Gruppe nie im Stich gelassen, nur so zu Info.

* * *

Part 5:

_**Prinzessinnen:**_

in der Welt von Disney, immer die Personen die den Typen bekommen_**  
**_

* * *

Als Kind habe ich nie großen Anteil an der Vorstellung von 'wahrer Liebe' genommen - zumindest nicht an der Version die mir während meiner jungen Jahre gezeigt wurde. Die Sache die ich kennen gelernt hatte war hauptsächlich diese Illusion die vorwiegend in den Disney Märchen, von denen ich die Filme gesehen hatte, vorkam.

Es schien alles so **zu** künstlich, **zu** perfekt, zu…na ja, ernsthaft, ich weiß es nicht…da war einfach immer dieser trügerische Faktor der mich abgestoßen hatte. Cinderella, Schneewittchen, Dornröschen, sie konnten soweit es mich anging, alle zur Hölle fahren.

Ganz ehrlich, es war alles viel zu wahnwitzig, damit es irgendein Intellektueller, so wie ich, akzeptieren konnte - und, Merlin, ich war eine wirklich eingebildete Besserwisserin als Kind. Aber, trotzdem, meiner Meinung nach haben die ein viel Größeres verbrechen begangen; sie waren die dummen Idioten die fähig waren sich nur nach zwei Minuten zu verlieben … **lächerlich**.

Und, natürlich, hat mich meine Mutter ausgelacht als ich ihr das gesagt habe, in dem zarten Alter von nur sieben Jahren - na ja **das** ohne das ich fluchte zumindest.

Trotzdem, ich war immer loyal, und diese Loyalität erweiterte sich zu meiner Philosophie während ich felsenfest an dieser Meinung für die nächsten neun Jahre festhielt.

Und mit diesem Wissen kann man sich vorstellen wie sehr es mich umgebracht hatte als ich sah, dass dieses eine Prinzip - eines welches es geschafft hat in mir zu überleben trotz allem was geschehen war, trotz des gewaltigen kulturellen Schocks den ich hatte nachdem ich von meinen 'anderen' Talenten erfuhr- direkt vor mir in Stücke zerfiel. Es war nicht so, dass ich ihn wollte oder Ähnliches, nein, stattdessen ging es um das Prinzip in dieser ganzen Geschichte, die Tatsache dass sie es mir ruiniert hatten - sie haben mein Urteil und meinen Glauben an die Nichtexistenz des Klischees der wahren Liebe zerstört.

Ich meine, sie erfüllten das Klischee in **jeder** Hinsicht. Sie war arm. Er war reich. Sie war niemand. Er war berühmt, wichtiger als jeder Prinz in unserer Welt, wirklich. Sie war wunderschön. Er war einfach nur sexy. Sie liebte Quidditch. Er liebte Quidditch. Sie hatte ihn geliebt seitdem sie elf war; sie hat sogar den Boden unter seinen Füßen angehimmelt. Und dann, um das alles zu Toppen, war sie die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes.

Wie konnte das schief gehen, richtig? Wie konnten sie noch kompatibler sein? Und, **Merlin**, ich nahm es ihnen übel, dass sie alles waren was die moderne Disney-Romanze sein sollte, weil sie es schafften die Regeln, die ich so eifrig aufrecht hielt und von denen ich glaubte sie seien wahr, zu widerlegen.

Es brach alle Regeln der Logik die ich in meinem Kopf aufgebaut hatte und ich verabscheute es deswegen, ich verfluchte es sogar mit der Leidenschaft von tausend feurig, brennenden Sonnen.

Wie auch immer, komischerweise brachte es mich genauso um als ich sah, dass sie es beendeten. Die Sache ist, so sehr ich es auch verabscheute, ich habe gelernt es zu akzeptieren und fügte es zu meiner Liste der Prinzipien hinzu, dass einfach alles möglich ist - nach allem, ich mag vielleicht dickköpfig sein, aber ich bin auch eine selbsternannte Intellektuelle, eine die anhand der Geschichte und anhand von Beispielen lernt, und ihre Romanze war dabei keine Ausnahme.

Sie haben mir letztendlich diesen Glauben an die wahre Liebe gegeben - sie hatten mich auf die dunkle Seite gezogen, zu den Klischees - und dann beendeten sie es einfach?! Es war verdammt noch einmal zum Ärgern, und dann, um es schlimmer zu machen, musste ich mich noch damit abgeben, dass er Trübsal über die Tatsache, dass sie Schluss gemacht hatten, blies.  
Mir wurde der Job zugeteilt seine Schulter zu sein an die er sich ausheulte als er erkannte dass so sehr er sie auch mögen würde, sie einfach ein wenig zu eindimensional für ihn war um eine **richtige** Beziehung mit ihr zu führen - zumindest, es war so wenn es kombiniert mit der Last war die auf seinen Schultern lag.

Aber, ungeachtet der persönlichen Schwierigkeiten, lief ein Krieg von statten und wir fühlten sicherlich die Last davon. Und während des ganzen Restes von diesem 'Debakel' verbrachten wir soviel Zeit miteinander, soviel Zeit in Richtung dieses einen Zieles - wir waren immer zusammen, wir waren immer aufeinander angewiesen.

Ich…ich war mir, vor diesen Monaten, unserer Freundschaft nie gänzlich sicher; ich hatte immer das Gefühl das er und Ron mich von Zeit zu Zeit als selbstverständlich ansahen, aber diese Zeitspanne, so gefüllt voller Zerstörung, brachte etwas unbezahlbares hervor, es half unserer Bindung sich auf eine vollkommen neue Ebene auszubreiten. Er und Ron…sie verließen mich nicht einmal während dieser Zeit - sie waren immer an meiner Seite, sie sorgten sich immer um mich wie ich mich um sie sorgte. Wir erreichten diese noch nie da gewesene Stufe der Freundschaft; tatsächlich, die Realität ist das der Krieg die beste Sache war die uns je geschehen ist, wenn es um unsere Beziehung geht.

Ironisch, nicht?

Dann…dann geschah die schrecklichste Sache die je geschehen war, ich erkannte dass ich in meinen besten Freund verliebt war…den **anderen**. Ich weiß nicht wie, wann, oder…na ja was mir wirklich sorgen bereitete war, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte wie alles andere mit dem ich in der Zeit zu tun hatte, in vergleich zu dieser Krise, auf eine Art und Weise einfach verblasste. Ich war so darüber erstaunt wie sehr mein Leben durch diese eine Epiphanie durcheinander gebracht werden konnte dass ich fähig war nur eine Sache ordentlich zu rationalisieren: beende es mit Ron damit du wenigsten ihn vor dem sicherlich eintreffenden Untergang rettest.

Zum Glück, war Ron überraschender Weise ein verständnisvoller Typ, der das was er hatte als das ansah was es war, ein unglaubliches 'im Bett herum tollen' was ein wundervolle vorübergehende Phase war um uns auf andere Beziehungen vorzubereiten, wie ein nötiger Schritt im Leben - **ja**, hat mich auch schockiert als ich das von all den Leuten gerade von **ihm** gehört hatte. Die Logik, wie auch immer, war unfehlbar; er hat mir etwas Wesentliches im Leben gegeben: Sorglosigkeit und Unordnung in meinem perfekt organisiertem Leben. Merlin weiß, ich hab etwas davon gebraucht.

Und so, wurde ich auf eine neue Reise geschickt, auf eine hirnrissige wenn wir gerade davon reden: das Mädchen das in den Helden verliebt war. Und, weil **das** ja einfach nicht genug ist, war da auch noch: die beste Freundin die in den Typen verliebt ist der absolut blind gegenüber … **allem** ist.

Ich war ein gehendes, sprechendes Klischee.

Tatsächlich, begann ich zu glauben dass ich immer eine der 'Tinkerbells' dieser Welt sein würde - geworfen in dieses schreckliche Schicksal in diesen unglaublichen Typen verliebt zu sein der nicht einmal **wirklich** erkennt dass sie existiert, zumindest nicht in **der** Hinsicht. Es schien ziemlich auf mich zu passen, wirklich; besonders wenn man bedenkt dass ich mein ganzes Leben lang den schwierigeren Weg gegangen bin, also warum nicht den unmöglichen nehmen wenn es um die Liebe geht, richtig?

Also, schlussendlich, tat ich das was ich am Besten konnte, ich kompartimentalisierte; ich ignorierte alles was ich fühlte und konzentrierte mich vollkommen auf meine Arbeit - was für eine bessere Therapie als das gab es den?

Nach dem Krieg, nehme ich an, wussten wir alle nicht was wir tun sollten. Alle um uns herum schienen sich so sicher zu sein was sie machen würden, wohin sie gehen würden. Ron, Harry und ich, wie auch immer, waren solange Mitten in der Schlacht, wir hatten uns höchstens erlaubt einen Tag im voraus zu denken, zum größten Teil aufgrund der Angst dass wir diesen möglichen letzten Tag nicht vollkommen ausleben würden und um zu verhindern dass wir etwas bereuen wenn wir **wirklich** sterben sollten, dass wir keine Pläne hatten. Wir hatten uns nicht erlaubt uns um solche sinnlose Dummheiten zu kümmern; tatsächlich, glaube ich dass keiner von uns erwartet hat es zu schaffen.

Aber wir taten es.

Harry, ihn traf es am schwersten, da er sich selbst für all die Tode schuldig fühlte, weil er ja der Trottel ist der er nun mal ist. Wirklich, der Arsch war immer zu weinerlich für sein eigenes Wohl, und er lebte es besonders nach dem Krieg aus.

Er war so verloren zu diesem Zeitpunkt, er kämpfte mit seinem wachsenden Selbstmitleid über die Tatsache dass all diese Leute sterben mussten um ihn zu beschützen damit er dieses letzte Ziel erreichen konnte. Er hätte fast sogar einmal Trelawney verhext weil sie diese Prophezeiung gemacht hatte, und dadurch bewirkte dass alle Leute ihm so blind gefolgt sind. Ich verbrachte Monate mit Harry, ich versuchte verzweifelt ihm klar zu machen dass er die Ehre an dem Tot dieser Leute nahm in dem er ihre Opfer als nötiges Übel ansah, so wie er es tat.

Er war einfach nur so verloren, nicht einmal Ginny konnte ihm durch was er hindurch ging heraushelfen. Ich konnte sagen, dass sie erwartet hatte, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder zusammen kommen würden, dass er sich letztendlich sicher dabei fühlen würde wenn er mit ihr zusammen wäre, aber in Harrys Innerem tobte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine größere Schlacht: die Vorstellung eine Zukunft, eine voller Schuld.

Es kostete mich Monate vom vorsichtig durchgeführten und zeitlich abwechselnden Verwöhnens und Todesfeeartigem Anschreiens - weil er ja so von sich selbst eingenommen und wehleidig war - um ihn da raus zu holen, um ihm zu helfen wieder seinen Weg zu finden. Sogar Ron, der damit beschäftigt war seiner Familie zu helfen über den Verlust eines Familienmitglieds hinwegzukommen, half wann er konnte.

Schlussendlich waren wir erfolgreich und, natürlich, ohne mein Ziel, dass ich Harrys gesunden Menschenverstand rette, um mich abzulenken, wurde ich wieder einmal an die Tatsache erinnert, dass ich in einen Typen verliebt war der mich wahrscheinlich nie sehen würde. Nein, er hatte Ginny, das Supergirl das zu dem Superboy passt. Wer kann sich über eine so märchenhafte Romanze streiten?

Nicht der einfache Bücherwurm, soviel wusste ich…

* * *

_»Wenn ich etwas sage, versprichst du mir, dass du mich nicht auslachen wirst oder dich über mich lächerlich machen wirst - trotz der Tatsache dass ich es vielleicht verdiene?« fragte er mich ängstlich als wir zwei auf dem Sofa saßen und 'der Illusionist' ansahen während wir uns voll stopften mit Essen aus dem Restaurant. Es war ein wöchentliches Ritual das wir einführten nachdem wir erkannten dass wir nicht mehr soviel Zeit zusammen hatten wie wir es einst in der Schule der Fall war und wir wirklich wöchentliche Dates haben sollten um zusammen zu sein._

_»Sicher.« murmelte ich abgelenkt, da ich das Bild in mir aufnahm von Edward Norton der so sexy aussah während er seine 'Illusionen' vorführte._

_»Ich will das.«_

_Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und legte meine Stirn in Falten als ich ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, »Wie Bitte?«_

_»__**Das**__.« sagte er, und zeigte auf den Bildschirm als Edward Norton, Paul Giamatti erzählte dass er es riskieren würde ins Gefängnis zu kommen indem er Jessica Biel zurück bringt nur weil er mit ihr zusammen sein will. »Ich will das - diese unfehlbare Liebe die einen glauben lässt das sogar die größten Hindernisse…ich weiß nicht…unbedeutend sind.«_

_Ich schnaubte, »Ich wusste nie das du so ein Mädchen bist.« ärgerte ich ihn._

_»Lustig.« er kicherte leicht, und lief rot an als er mich anstupste._

_»Keine Sorge Harry, wenn du das willst, dann wirst du es finden.«_

_Er seufzte und nickte langsam, »Und was ist wenn ich das schon hab'?«_

_Ich versuchte den scharfen Stich in meinem Herzen zu ignorieren als ich meinen Blick wieder auf den Fernseher richtete, »Dann bist du ein ziemlich glücklicher Typ.«_

_»Hmm…«_

_»Die nachdenkliche Haltung steht dir nicht besonders, Harry, sag mir einfach was du willst, aber von dem du offensichtlich Angst hast es zu…ich wusste nicht dass ich so einschüchternd sein kann.« sagte ich ziemlich gereizt - ich habe es immer gehasst wenn Leute um den heißen Brei herumreden und nicht das sagen was sie wollen. Sei einfach offenherzig, sei ehrlich, sei brutal wenn nötig - das sage ich immer, wie kann man so eine Art von Ehrlichkeit nicht mögen, wirklich?_

_»Ich glaube ich bin verliebt in dich.« sprudelte es auf typische Harry Art aus ihm heraus, es war leicht stotterhaft wegen seiner Nervosität und weil es ihm so unangenehm war…und ich konnte nicht anderes als bei diesem Anblick erfreut zu sein._

_Ich drehte mich zu ihm um mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während ich meine Lippe biss, »Wirklich?«_

_Sein Lächeln wurde sofort weiter als er die Nebenbedeutung meiner Haltung bei diesem einen, kleinen Wort verstand, »Wie wäre es wenn ich dir zeige wie sehr?«_

_Ich nickte langsam, »Ich glaube das würde mir gefallen…sehr sogar.«_

* * *

Ich kann ehrlich sagen, wenn es nicht schon offensichtlich genug war, dass ich nie darauf gewartet habe oder sogar mir erlaubt habe darauf zu hoffen. Stattdessen ist es - sind **wir** einfach so geschehen. Und, ich nehme an, dass es das war was es letztendlich so magisch gemacht hatte, die Tatsache das ich vollkommen unvorbereitet für das war. Es war alles eine vollkommene Überraschung.

Es war ein glücklicher Zufall.

Und, auf so viele Arten, war alles von da an einfach, wir…irgendwie haben wir einfach funktioniert. Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum, aber wir taten es. Ich 'schlug' ihn wenn er eingebildet war, wenn er faul war oder wenn er ein unerträglicher Arsch war. Und er…er ärgerte mich, unbarmherzig, wenn ich mich in meinen Büchern verlor oder verspannt war. Es passte einfach alles für uns; wir hielten uns gegenseitig auf der Spur.

Ich brachte etwas Struktur in sein Leben und er brachte den nötigen 'Schwung' in meinen. Ich brachte ihm bei wie er Sachen zuerst in anbetracht ziehen sollte und nicht dass er sich immer auf seine Gefühle und momentane Freuden konzentriert - wenn es um Langfristiges ging - und er brachte mir bei wie ich zuließ das Sachen, außer der Logik, ab und zu mein Leben bestimmen.

Ich - ich weiß nicht warum er sich für mich entschied, und ich bezweifle dass ich es jemals wirklich verstehend werde warum. Ich weiß dass ich ihm in so vielen Gebieten ebenbürtig bin, in einigen übertreffe ich ihn sogar, aber ich habe nie gedacht dass 'wahre Liebe' bei uns in Betracht kommt. Ich habe ernsthaft geglaubt dass meine Verliebtheit in ihn einfach nur ein weiterer nötiger Schritt im Leben war, eine Wendung die dir die Schicksalsgöttinnen hinwerfen, um dir zu helfen damit du als Mensch wächst. Ich habe niemals in Betracht gezogen dass es etwas mehr sein kann.

In meiner Vorstellung habe ich mir immer gedacht dass es er und Ginny sein würden, es war das, was alle anderen erwartet hatten und ich habe einfach angefangen an diese vorherbestimmte 'Form' zu glauben in der sie gesteckt wurden. Ich meine, sie ist einfach so hübsch, so voller Leben und allgemein so lebhaft, wie kann sie jemand nicht wollen?

Harry, wie auch immer, schien fest davon überzeugt aus dieser 'Form' auszubrechen. Ich glaube er hatte genug dass Leute sein Schicksal für **ihn** entschieden, und ich war diejenige mit der er aus dieser 'Form' ausbrechen wollte, aus welchen Grund auch immer.

Meine Situation, meine Bedenken was unsere Beziehung anging schienen sehr unterschiedlich zu seinen. Ich hatte einmal erlaubt die zweite Geige in Harrys Leben zu spielen, als wir in unseren jungen Jahren in Hogwarts waren, ich habe immer die zweite Wahl neben Ron gespielt trotz der Tatsache dass ich, und das meine ich vollkommen bescheiden, der bessere und loyalere Freund war. Nachdem Krieg und nachdem ich eine Freundschaft voller Ebenbürtigkeit kennen gelernt hatte, wollte ich nicht zulassen das ich zurückfiel und weniger als die erste Wahl war, und das sagte ich Harry sofort nachdem er mir seine Gefühle gestanden hatte.

* * *

_Ich drückte mich vom Kuss weg, drückte ihn weg während meine Sinne wieder zu mir zurück kamen, nachdem sie es geschafft hatten meine sehr…__**natürliche**__ Reaktion auf seinen Kuss zu übertrumpfen. _

_»Was? Was ist los?« fragte mich Harry, und ich konnte Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen als er zögernd eine Hand zu meiner Wange hinführte, fast so als ob er Angst hätte dass ich zerbrechen könnte. Es war irgendwie komisch, dass trotz der Tatsache dass nachdem er gesehen hatte was ich all die Jahre hindurch getan hatte, immer noch Angst hatte dass die leichteste Sache mich zum umstürzen bringen könnte._

_Und, ich nehme an, wenn man meine Gefühle für ihn bedenkt, könnte dies, wenn es um ihn geht, tatsächlich auch der Fall sein._

_Ich konnte mich nicht einmal dazu bringen ihm in die Augen zu sehen als ich sagte was ich dachte, »Ich kann das nicht machen.«_

_»Warum nicht?«_

_»Du weißt warum, Harry, ich verdiene mehr als das.«_

_Er seufzte, und lächelte leicht nach diesem Zugeständnis »Ich- ich habe mehr Respekt dir gegenüber als das Hermione. Ich gebe zu, zuerst dachte ich dass meine Gefühle für dich nur deswegen entstanden sind weil du bei mir warst, konstant bei mir warst, für so lange dass ich die ganze Sache als etwas vollkommen falsches missverstanden habe deswegen habe ich nichts gesagt, aber Hermione, das ist echt für mich, ich liebe dich.«_

* * *

Er…er hat mir geholfen so dass ich das Gefühl habe mehr als nur das Gehirn zu sein. Er nannte mich seinen kleinen, sexy Bücherwurm von einem Luders und mir lief dabei ein angenehmer Schauer durch den Körper wenn es kombiniert war mit dieser heißeren Stimme die gefolgt war von einem beinahe wilden Knurren. Er brachte mich dazu mich sexy zu fühlen und es war wundervoll. Er begann sogar für mich zu lesen….und ich habe tatsächlich fliegen für ihn gelernt…schlecht, aber wir alle brauchen unsere Schwächen, und ich habe lieber das als meine. Er erfüllte mich auf eine Art die ich nie erwartet hätte, wir ärgerten uns gegenseitig, hatten tatsächlich intellektuell stimulierende Gespräche, und forderten uns gegenseitig heraus.

Ich war keine Prinzessin, noch hab ich jemals gewollt dass ich auf so einen Titel eingeschränkt werde, aber ausnahmsweise fühlte ich mich auch nicht wie eine 'Tinkerbell', und ich vergötterte dieses Gefühl.

* * *

**AN.: Wie wars, wie hat es euch gefallen, sagt mir eure Meinung über die Story, damit ich sie mit meiner vergleichen kann, nur keine Flames bitte. Und naja dann bis Freitag, wenn ihr noch immer meine Übersetzungen lesen wollt =)**


End file.
